


Mastery

by veronamay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, Missing Scene, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude from HBP, when Draco catches Harry in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present fic for [](http://quiet000001.livejournal.com/profile)[**quiet000001**](http://quiet000001.livejournal.com/).
> 
> [](http://lydia-petze.livejournal.com/profile)[**lydia_petze**](http://lydia-petze.livejournal.com/) rocketh like a rocking beta-reading thing. Person. Goddess. *flaps hands* You know what I mean.

_He considered Harry for a moment.  
"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here...."_  
~ Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

 

 

 

Draco gazed at Harry lying helpless at his feet. Precious Potter, everyone's favourite darling boy. Nothing but a fatherless half-blood, in truth. Even his Muggle family hated him from all accounts.

The one thing that drove Draco absolutely mad was the way everyone fawned over Potter like he was something special. He wasn't. If anything, Draco supposed his filthy Mudblood mother had been the special one; whatever she'd done to protect Potter was what had protected him from the Dark Lord all this time. Potter wasn't special. Not at all.

These thoughts raced through his head, none of them explaining why he was staring at Potter, unable to look away. Potter was frozen in a twisted heap, his upper half face up and his legs sprawled side-on to the rest of him. Draco moved a step or two closer.

"You're going to die soon, Potter," he said, just to see Potter's reaction. "The Dark Lord is coming for you." He folded down in one smooth liquid movement, straddling Potter's body on his hands and knees. "Does that scare you?" he whispered.

Potter stared at him, unable to speak, rage and helplessness clear in his eyes. Draco smiled and shifted back on his thighs beside him. He drew out his wand and touched it lightly to Harry's leg.

" _Mobilicrus_ ," he said, and Harry jerked as the spell took hold of his lower half. Draco motioned with his wand, straightening Harry's legs, then reinstated the body-bind. Now Potter lay before him like a sacrifice. Draco's left arm burned.

"I could kill you now, Potter," he breathed, sliding his leg back over to straddle Potter's hips. "But that's not the job he's got for me. It's much, much better than that. But as I said, while you're here...."

He began to rock back and forth, his eyes drifting shut as he did so. He imagined he was in his darkened bedroom with the curtains drawn tight, lost in inky blackness. He could feel Potter looking at him, probably dying to hex him into next week, and the idea excited him even more. Draco had never been one of those boys who tormented kittens and pulled the wings off flies. Why waste time with animals when you could play with people instead?

He pressed down harder as he rocked, trying to increase the friction. He'd grown to like this. It was better when you were in control, he'd discovered; and after that, it had been easy. He had lackeys everywhere who'd do whatever he wanted. But Potter was exciting him beyond anything he'd ever felt – just knowing he was lying there hating every minute was making Draco half-wild. He looked down at Potter again. Green eyes full of hatred glared back at him. Potter was probably killing him over and over in his mind, Draco thought. He floated one hand down and lazily undid his trousers, pushing his school robes out of the way. This had to be quick, or the train would leave and he'd be stuck on it.

Sitting upright, he began to stroke himself roughly, looking at Potter looking at him. He liked it that Potter didn't want this. It was better, hotter, knowing Potter would fight if he could, that he wouldn't just lie there and take it like Pansy or Blaise or anyone else. He'd fight like Draco had fought, the first time at least, before he'd realised how much power this act held. How much mastery he could gain over someone, just by pulling and pushing. He gazed at Potter and wanted that mastery now, wanted famous Harry Potter to crawl to _him_ , to fear _him_ , to please _him_ , not Dumbledore or McGonagall or the blood-traitor Weasleys. Draco wanted to prove that he was superior, that he owned Potter, if only for this moment. He wanted to do something that Potter would never forget.

Draco moved up to Potter's face, sliding over his frozen body, seeing up close that Potter's pupils were dilated. He'd seen that look before in the mirror. He knew his own eyes looked the same.

"What's this?" he purred. "You like this, don't you, Potter? I can tell you do." His hand stripped up and down, faster and faster. His breath shortened; he could feel it coming. "Is it because you're helpless? Do you like being trapped, is that it? Is this what you and Weasley get up to in your dormitory in the middle of the night?"

Potter's eyes flared brighter in response. Draco could see him straining to break the curse, sweat starting to run down his temples. He wiped some of it from Potter's face onto his cock, using it as lubrication, adding a vicious twist now at the end of each stroke. The rush overtook him, beginning at the bottom of his spine, spreading up and out and rattling through him, pleasure so intense it was painful, and he cried out and spurted and spurted over Potter's face and robes until just like that it was all over, as suddenly as it came, and he slumped on his haunches, breathless.

Draco wished he had a camera to record for all eternity the look on Potter's face. He was covered in Draco's spunk, his glasses smudged with it, drips coating his school robes in a horribly obvious way. Draco put his clothes back in order and stood up, shaking out his own robes and smoothing down his hair. He made a point of gazing at Potter from head to foot, taking in every indignity, making sure Potter knew he'd remember every bit of it.

"Well, that was fun," he said. "But back to the task at hand ..."

_And he stamped, hard, on Harry's face._

END


End file.
